Torn between two (South Park)
by Placte
Summary: sometimes live can't be a Betrayl of best friends. After Kyle falls deeply in love with Wendy he will go as far to betray his bestfriend Stan to be with her. But Stan won stand back and watch, when he finds out... This is a part one! If you think I should make a part two please tell me! This is the first ff I've wrote so please don't be so mean but criticism is preferred! Thanks


The house was silent well other than the creaking of unsteady foundation and the unstoppable drip from the kitchen tap, the house was silent and calm. So silent that every Sound that was made amplified itself rapidly.

Kyle turned his body to face the open window. He faced the blue sky and smirked. He ran his slender fingers through his messy hair, in tangling the dense mess of ginger. He loved the dawn. The arising sun, fresh winds and silent streets.

Getting up he washed his face then stared into mirror. He was skinny. Partly the reason he wore a coarse coat was to hide his skinny body that was covered in mass freckles.

He had a faint muscle tone a line down his body that gave him a weak complex. A Puny one. Yet in the same breath gave him a sense of handsomeness he had only noticed then. Kyle flexed his body, further fuelling his self confidence he then placed his hand on his stomach. He ran his fingers across his across his stomach to his chest and sighed. He wasn't like most kids, didn't do sports and looked puny. The only person who liked him and had seen him like this was Wendy.

"K...Kyle..."

In the doorway stood cartman.

He dropped his scarf on the ground and stared. Kyle shot a look at him as his cheeks gushed with red embarrsesment.

"cartman...GET OUT!"

He screamed as he sprinted to the door, and with a swift movement he rammed the door shut in cartman a face.

Falling onto his back, cartman crawled to the side counter and pulled himself up.

Cartman stood, staring at the family photos on the wall. He brushed the small tears in his eyes and pulled out his phone to text Stan.

'Tots saw Jew felxn n the mirror lmao gay'

He stared at the screen, his finger hovering over the send button. He closed his phone, leaving the message in draft.

"Cartman"

Cartman jumped and turned to face the familiar voice.

Kyle stood in the hallway, holding his iconic green hat.

"Your actually so fucking gay-"

"Shut up"

"Make me-!"

Kyle adjusted his hat before pushing past Cartman towards the stairs.

"Who let you in"

"I have sources"

"Was it Ike"

"..."

Kyle picked up his shoes and stepped onto the stairs.

"Why are you still here"

He said with-ought turning his head or stopping.

"Stan told me to get you but I didn't know you'd be doing gay Jew shi-"

"CARTMAN, I WILL-"

He stopped. Breathed heavily.

"Well, where is he and what does he want"

Cartman stopped, smirking. He looked down in a sinister way.

"Your gonna find out"

"Wait what. Whatever. Where is he"

"His house, where else would he be dipshit"

Kyle bit his lip and opened the front door.

"Get out"

Cartman opened his mouth to object but he stopped himself. He knew what was about to happen was going to be better if Kyle was clueless. So, he joyfully skipped out.

Kyle placed the bowl of cereal in front of Ike.

"Fanku!"

"It's ok, but ike you can't Open the door to people"

"Ok!"

"Especially Cartman" Kyle huffed under his breathe before placing his head on the table.

*buzz* *buzz*

Kyle opens his eyes, his phone glared. He reached over but before he could open the message that set his phone off Ike shouted to him from the living room.

"Ike wants to watch tv!"

"Gimme a sec!" Kyle shouted back.

He picked up his phone and flipped it open. Cartman had messged him. 'Whr r u'

'I'm coming, 10 min'

'Hrry up jew'

'Fatass'

Kyle stood up and jogged to ike.

"Ok , I set up the tv. I'll be back soon"

"Bai Bai bruther"

Kyle put on his gloves and left the house, locking the door behind him. After Kyle walked towards stans house. The winter was bitter and cold. His breath formed a smokey fog as he panted. Although the sun was bright, the day was cold. Snow was piled onto the streets and up against garage doors. The street was sparse. Aside the small group of children building snowmen. Kyle flipped his phone out and stared at the glaring screen. He opened his photo file and looked at the photo of Wendy. He wanted to tell Stan. He really did, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Stan had been his friends for years, if he knew that Wendy and him had been...more than friends it would break him. His nose was red with cold and the wind picked up. He stared at the snowy ground and continued pushing on through the snow. Once making stans street he raised his head, looking upon the houses. He was surprised when he saw a crowd of kids from his school ,screaming and jumping, holding out there phones and chanting. The kids grouped around until few noticed Kyle walking towards them. The grouped children combined with alert phone screens could only mean one thing.

A fight. The first thought that came to kyles mind was a fight. He suddenly became exited and ran forward to watch. Two kids filing it out. But before he could get close the the crowd of kids, token stopped him.

"Dude, go, leave!"

"What. Why. What happening?"

Throughout the crowd kyles name was thrown around like a rugby ball.

'Over there, is he here?!'

'Kyles here!'

'Kyles near token! Oh no'

The clusters kids created a pathway for Stan as he pushed past all kids who didn't move. Hestared Kyle dead in the face.

Kyle wasn't an idiot,

Stan knew that.

Wendy ran towards Stan holding his face in a panic.

"Leave it!" She choked,

Stan pushed past Wendy and tackled Kyle to the ground hitting him across the cheek. Kyle shouted and he struggled to get up from the snow infested ground. Stan smiled as he yanked and pulled kyles hair holding him in place so he could hit him over and over again. Kyle was in tears as he struggled to stop the hits to his face and was in constant pain from the concrete smashing against his skull. Cartman stood, holding his phone, laughing at the fight. Other kids surrounded the street to watch.

"Stop!" Muffled kenny as he pushed Cartman's phone down.

Wendy grabbed tokens arm.

"HELP HIM" Token ran forward and rapped is hands around stan arms,pulling him off Kyle. He struggled but was able to restrain Stan.

"Dude,calm down!" Token shouted

"Get the FUCK OF ME" Stan screamed as he struggled to escape the gasp.

"Dude! you won its done!"

Kyle stood up holding his nose that gushed with blood. His head hurt really badly and he couldn't think straight. He felt heated and he was angry. He clenched his fists and stared at Stan. Stan face was flushed with red as he pulled against token to get free. Kyle had a bright idea of what has set Stan off. But he didn't care. He would fight for her. Because he wanted her. Tokens face was strained. It was obvious he couldn't hold Stan much longer. Kyle threw his hat on the ground and raised his fists. He would fight. For her.

Wendy pulled at Kyle's arms.

"Just leave!"

"Mhhhfmf...yeah" muffled Kenny.

Throughout this cartman stood holding his phone and smiling.

Kyle ran forward striking Stan across the face. Kyle stared at the dark blue that erased stans eyes. He was hot with anger.

Wendy stood over Stan holding the Alcohol wipes and pulling them across the gash on his face.

"Ow...Wendy that hurts"

"Shut up"

Wendy wiped her eyes, and adjusted her skirt. She huffed and then looked at Stan.

"It wasn't that big of a deal"

Stan grabbed her arm and hugged her.

"It was" he muffled.

She smiled as there lips touched blood rushed into her cheeks and she blushed. But...It didn't feel like true love. It felt like a Forbidden crush. Like a teacher crush. So wrong, but so right. But to her it was just wrong.

He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her tightly against his chest, lips locked. Wendy pulled away from him and looked him in his eyes. They glimmered with confusion.

"Wendy?-"

"I need to go..."

"...ok..."

Wendy adjusted her hat and and pulled her fingers through her hair. The image ran through her mind of Kyle getting beat.

"I need to go home"

"Ok love you" whispered Kyle.

"..."

Wendy held the handle, twisting it slowly.

"..Wendy, you love me?...right"

"...yes"

Kyle pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry"

"Kyle, it's ok. It's my fault I didn't mean for that to happen I never did-"

"Wendy...shh"

Kyle cupped Wendy face as they locked lips. He ran his fingers across her hair while kissing her. She turned putting her leg across him and kissing him back. He kissed her neck as he held her back closer to him.

Then the images of Stan hit her head. This was wrong. Was this wrong.

No, this so what she wants. Even thought she knew she couldn't bring herself to go any further. Pushing herself away from him.

"Kyle...no"

"Wendy...he won't know"

"I know it's just..."

"It feels wrong...doesn't it"

"I'm sorry..."

She turned herself back around. Then sound was erased and silence was born.

It didn't take long for Kyle to fall asleep with his arm wrapped tightly around her. She pulled his arm off and put her boots on.

"I love you" she whispered as she left the room. That thought hit her. Did she love him. She didn't know.

Wendy sat on her bed pulling the pages of her books gently. She wasn't reading, but looking at the photos of the soppy romance book Bebe had given her. A distraught girl torn between a rich boy and a poor boy. It was silly that Bebe loved books like this. She had collection and collections of soppy books. Filled with love story's. They were all the same but with different people. But she related to them.

She pulled out her phone and stared at the two photos saved in her task list. There was Kyle, shirtless smiling for her and Stan, jumping onto her bed. She was torn between two boys. She called Bebe. Maybe she has answers...


End file.
